dcfandomcom-20200222-history
New Comics Vol 1 5
Supporting Characters: * Uncle Bob Antagonists: * Mr. Lane Other Characters: * Jane * Johnny Locations: * | Writer2_1 = J. Muselli | Penciler2_1 = Bill Patrick | Inker2_1 = Bill Patrick | StoryTitle2 = Sir Loin of Beef: "Cowhide's New Target" | Synopsis2 = Hash plays a prank on the Knight and Cowhide during target practice, so they decide to let Hash be the target instead. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Locations: * | Writer3_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler3_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker3_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle3 = Castaway Island: "Episode 4" | Synopsis3 = Larry and Dougal find Sally missing. Dougal figures that Blackface took her to his hideout inside a cave. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Dougal MacDougal Supporting Characters: * * Sally Antagonists: * Blackface | Writer4_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler4_1 = Russell Cole | Inker4_1 = Russell Cole | StoryTitle4 = Ol' Oz Bopp | Synopsis4 = Oz is sent on an errand by Ma to pick up some meat from the market. All goes well until he falls asleep on a park bench, and Bosko the dog appears. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Oz Bopp | Writer5_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler5_1 = Sven Elven | Inker5_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle5 = Captain Quick: "Episode Four" | Synopsis5 = Quick conveys his former fiance, Marjorie, and Captain Rodriguez aboard his ship. A fight breaks out on the forward deck, between Quick's crewmen and a lone Spaniard, who has valiantly attempted to recapture the ship, single handed. Captured alive, he turns out to be Don Pedro Vicente De Gonzales Gordoza, the son of the Governor of Cadiz. Captain Quick has Pedro put in chains below decks, while his thoughts are still on Marjorie's betrothal to another man. Elsewhere aboard, Marjorie weeps softly, over a terrible secret that she dares not tell Captain Quick. And Don Pedro, all night, doggedly works at loosening his bonds. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Marjorie Barlow * Bonnie Bess Crew Antagonists: * Don Pedro Vicente De Gonzales Gordoza * Captain Rodriguez ** Spanish Crew Locations: * , 1587 * Cadiz, Spain * Plymouth, England Vessels: * the "Bonnie Bess", a 3-masted privateering warship * Spanish Galleon | Writer6_1 = Richard Matheson | Penciler6_1 = Richard Matheson | Inker6_1 = Richard Matheson | StoryTitle6 = Maginnis of the Mounties: "The St. Pierre Mystery, Part 2" | Synopsis6 = Dubois takes Maginnis out into the woods where the traps have been sabotaged. There they are attacked by three men, and Dubois gets shot in the chest. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** Major Hall Antagonists: * three gunmen Other Characters: * Old Man Dubois * Yvonne Dubois Locations: * ** the St. Pierre Country ** St. Pierre River | Writer7_1 = J. Muselli | Penciler7_1 = Bill Patrick | Inker7_1 = Bill Patrick | StoryTitle7 = Sagebrush and Cactus: "Knife Ambush, Part 5" | Synopsis7 = Sagebrush and Cactus return to town in the hope of exposing Knife Ambush as a murderer. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * | Writer8_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler8_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker8_1 = Homer Fleming | StoryTitle8 = Sandor and the Lost Civilization: "Rajah Maharajah, Part 1" | Synopsis8 = :Sandor was raised in the wild by a pack of wild dogs. One day in the jungle, Sandor comes to the rescue of one wild dog, who had gotten caught in a bear trap, and is stalked by a tiger. Sandor fights and kills the tiger, with a hunting knife. While he does so, the Rajah Maharajah, and a column of his troops, surround him. The monarch orders his minions to capture Sandor alive, for torture! | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Animals: * Pack of Wild Dogs * Tiger * two Elephants Antagonists: * Rajah Maharajah ** many spearmen Locations: * Northern ** Lost Civilization | Writer9_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler9_1 = Russell Cole | Inker9_1 = Russell Cole | StoryTitle9 = Sam The Porter | Synopsis9 = Sam is sent on an errand to deliver a letter to Mr. Rohr. But what should be a simple assignment is made difficult when Sam can't seem to find anybody in the area named Rohr. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Sam Other Characters: * McGillicuddy | Writer11_1 = Rafael Astarita | Penciler11_1 = Rafael Astarita | Inker11_1 = Rafael Astarita | StoryTitle11 = King Arthur: "Part Three" | Synopsis11 = Sir Geraint battles in the jousting tournament against Sparrow Hawk, whose sword and armor are in much better condition than his own. | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * ** | Writer13_1 = Billy Weston | Penciler13_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker13_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle13 = 17-20 On The Black, Part 5 | Synopsis13 = Jim has sent the captain of the ship overboard. Then he disguises himself as the First Mate in an attempt to trick Frog, but the real first mate discovers his ruse. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Kim Antagonists: * Frog Morton * his First Mate | StoryTitle14 = Myths of Gods and Men: "Pandora's Box" | Synopsis14 = | Writer14_1 = H. C. Kiefer | Penciler14_1 = H. C. Kiefer | Inker14_1 = H. C. Kiefer | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Items: * | StoryTitle15 = Myths of Gods and Men: "Prometheus" | Synopsis15 = | Writer15_1 = H. C. Kiefer | Penciler15_1 = H. C. Kiefer | Inker15_1 = H. C. Kiefer | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * | Writer16_1 = Creig Flessel | Penciler16_1 = Creig Flessel | Inker16_1 = Creig Flessel | StoryTitle16 = Steve Conrad: "On Dolorosa Isle, Part 1" | Synopsis16 = Steve Conrad secretly puts a small crew together to explore Dolorosa Island. With Myra Rutherford along as a stowaway, the crew sets sail on Steve's Cyanogen Cuiser. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Hugo Judd, ship captain * Keith Roland, botanist * Mr. Rutherford, expedition backer * Myra Rutherford, stowaway * ship's cook Locations: * South ** , off the coast of Chile Vessels * Conrad's Cyanogen Cruiser | Penciler17_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker17_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle17 = Andy Handy | Synopsis17 = Andy gets flustered when the weather keeps changing from sunny to rain. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Andy Handy | Writer18_1 = Al Stahl | Penciler18_1 = Al Stahl | Inker18_1 = Al Stahl | StoryTitle18 = Needles Uses His Noodle | Synopsis18 = Needles visits the doctor, and a misunderstanding causes him to receive an extreme diagnosis. | Appearing18 = Featured Characters: * Needles Other Characters: * Dr. Bob Lewis | Writer21_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Penciler21_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Inker21_1 = A. Leslie Ross | StoryTitle21 = Slim and Tex: "Firing Blanks" | Synopsis21 = The boys have a target practice contest, but neither of them seem to be a very good shot. | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Miss Helen | Writer23_1 = Clem Gretter | Penciler23_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker23_1 = Clem Gretter | StoryTitle23 = Ray and Gail: "The Secret Cruise, Part 3" | Synopsis23 = The crew spot Joe in the water and to their horror, it seems Aunt Millie has gone overboard as well. Captain Bill tells Joe to save her, as she has his and Sir Ghaut's map, but sharks appear to get her first. | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * * Antagonists: * Captain Bill Gewgaw * Sir Ghaut Other Characters: * Aunt Millie * Joe Macula | Writer24_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler24_1 = Alex Anthony Blum | Inker24_1 = Alex Anthony Blum | StoryTitle24 = The Vikings: "Episode 5" | Synopsis24 = Ivar has become the new king after his father's death. But the mighty Haal does not believe Ivar to be worthy of the title, and the two warriors duel each other for the right to the crown. | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Haal * Locations: * ** | Writer26_1 = Charles Dickens | Writer26_2 = Merna Gamble | Penciler26_1 = Merna Gamble | Inker26_1 = Merna Gamble | StoryTitle26 = A Tale of Two Cities: "Episode Two" | Synopsis26 = | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * Jarvis Lorry Supporting Characters: * Lucie Manette | Writer27_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler27_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker27_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle27 = Cap'n Spinniker: "Heading South, Part 2" | Synopsis27 = Sternpipe is angry at the clutter of boxes and barrels on the deck; his tantrum lands him back in the brig. | Appearing27 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Sternpipe | Writer28_1 = Dick Ryan | Penciler28_1 = Dick Ryan | Inker28_1 = Dick Ryan | StoryTitle28 = Dale Daring: "The Drew Mystery, Part 2" | Synopsis28 = As Dale sits bound and gagged, the two criminals set the house ablaze and then leave, carrying Dr. Millard. Luckily, Lieutenant Sparks has arrived in time to save Dale from a fiery death. | Appearing28 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Dick Sparks Antagonists: * Stitch Other Characters: * Dr. Millard | Writer30_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler30_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker30_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle30 = Federal Men: "The Invisible Empire, Part 2 of 7" | Synopsis30 = Steve Carson manages to stop the spies from firing at the president's yacht by blowing up their submarine, with himself aboard it. He shoots a torpedo with his pistol. Steve survives, the crew does not. | Appearing30 = Featured Characters: * ** Antagonists: * (not named until Part 6) | Notes = * Published by National Allied Newspaper Syndicate, Inc. * Captain Jim of the Texas Rangers appeared in two titles, from two competing publishers, from this issue (June 1936) until June 1937. ** This feature appeared in Comics Magazine #1 May 1936, under its old title Captain Bill of the Rangers, written and drawn by W.M. Allison, and published by . This anthology changed titles with issue #2, to Funny Pages, and the Captain Bill feature continued there, until issue #11, June 1937. ** At the same time, this feature continued to appear in New Comics, under its new title Captain Jim of the Texas Rangers, written and drawn by Homer Fleming, and published by DC Comics. The feature ran through New Adventure Comics #27, June 1938. * First issue for Famous Poems Illustrated. ** This issue: King Robert of Sicily, by Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, illustrated by Henry Kiefer. * Federal Men: ** In comics of the Golden Age, especially after the U.S. entered the Second World War, submarines and their crews were killed off at an accelerating rate. That tradition begins in this issue, as Steve Carson destroys a submerged submarine, with himself still aboard it, by detonating a torpedo, and is the only survivor. ** This issue introduces the Junior FEDERAL MEN Club. * King Arthur does not appear in this issue's King Arthur story, by Rafael Astarita. * Last issue for Sagebrush and Cactus under that title. ** This issue J. Muselli and Bill Patrick replace Robert Leffingwell on this feature. ** Next issue the title changes to Cal 'n' Alec. * First issue for Sam the Porter by Alger. Next month this feature moves to . * First issue for Sandor by Homer Fleming. * Last issue for Sir Loin of Beef under that title. ** This issue J. Muselli and Bill Patrick also replace Robert Leffingwell on this feature. ** Next issue the title changes to Don Coyote. * First issue for Steve Conrad by Creig Flessel. ** Conrad's "Cyanogen Cruiser" can travel 1000 miles in 4 hours. * Also appearing in this issue of New Comics were: ** Introductory letter from "The Editors" ** "Book Shelf" (text article) by Marjorie Knight ** "Brain Teasers" by Dick Speed ** Bugville by Dick Ryan ** "Funny Man" (text story), by Paul Frederick ** Goofo the Great, by Alger ** It's a Dern Lie: "Twenty-Give Thousand Flathead Injuns", by Bill Patrick (replacing Robert Leffingwell) ** Laughing At Life by Vincent Sullivan ** "Magic" (text article), by Andrini the Great ** "Radio Dialer" (text article) by A.R. Lane ** Rattlesnake Pete, by Gordon "Boody" Rogers ** Rock-Age Roy, by Boody Rogers ** Rusty, by Hal Sherman ** Stratosphere Special: "Landing on the Moon", by Serene Summerfield ** "Worth-while Films to Watch For" (text article) by I.W. Magovern | Trivia = * Russell Cole signed his Goofo the Great and Ol' Oz Bopp and Sam the Porter strips as "Alger". | Recommended = | Links = * Read Chakko'' by [[Ellis Edwards], Dr. Mystic by Jerry Siegel & Joe Shuster, Captain Bill of the Rangers by W.M. Allison, Taint So by Robert Leffingwell, Skipper Ham Shanks (formerly "Skipper Hicks") by John Patterson, Evidence Eddie (formerly "Sir Loin Of Beef") by Robert Leffingwell, Black Lagoon (formerly "Castaway Island") by Tom Cooper, The Strange Adventures of Mr. Weed by Sheldon Mayer, Freddie Bell by Matt Curzon, and J. Worthington Blimp by Sheldon Mayer online]. }}